denvermagefandomcom-20200213-history
Lena Reilly
It is complete now; two ends of time are neatly tied A one-way street, she's walking to end of the line And there she meets the faces she keeps in her heart and mind They say, "Goodbye. Tomorrow, Wendy you're going to die." Tomorrow, Wendy you're going to die Underneath the chilly gray November sky We can make believe that Kennedy is still alive and We're shooting for the moon and smiling Jackie's driving by And they say, "Good try. Tomorrow, Wendy you're going to die." Tomorrow, Wendy is going to die I told the priest, "Don't count on any second coming God got his ass kicked the first time he came down here slumming He had the balls to come the gall to die and then forgive us No, I don't wonder why; I wonder what he thought it would get us Hey hey, goodbye. Tomorrow, Wendy is going to die - Concrete Blonde, "Tomorrow Wendy" Notes Tradition: Cult of Esctasy | Faction: Joybringers Rank: Initiate Resonance: Dynamic - Pulsing / Entropic - Withering Birthday: December 4th, 1988 - Sagittarius (26) Home Town: Staten Island, New York Current Residence: Denver, Colorado Occupation: DJ (Fame 1 - Among the club scene as DJ Halcyon) Opinions Amelia Weston - Sid is the first Awakened individual I met in Denver. She seems fragile but is far from it; in fact, she's been my rock and, I venture to say, one of the only people who hasn't made me feel like shit. The hardest stone can shatter and the most frail reed can withstand the hurricane. She's the latter. Garrett Roosevelt Franklin - I barely know him, but I know that he got on Sid's bad side and that put him on my bad side. Still, I did a stint watching over him in the hospital after he was hurt. Everyone should have someone like that. Grace Evans - Grace tries very hard to be a friend. She comes from a place of love, but it didn't make the things she says and thinks any better. I should talk with her. Hawksley Rothschild - We only had a brief encounter thus far, so I'll have to wait until later to form a better opinion. Kalen Holliday - At one point I distrusted him and wanted to rip him apart for how I saw him treat certain people. I've rethought that stance, but I still don't know where he stands with me. Mara Andrews - She's got skills, that's for sure. Pan Echeverria - The good Father and I only met a couple of times, but that didn't stop me from keeping vigil outside the hotel after he was badly injured. I hope I can get to know him better. Patience Mason - When I can understand her, I love her. Serafine - Patronizing and self-centered. She cares, sure. But she cares for her sake. Not yours. Shoshannah - I'm always gonna try with her, whether it brings results or not. Names From the Past Gadfly - He says I'm perfectly symmetrical. I'm taking it as a compliment. Whitney Terrell - Another newcomer to our world; Denver seems to attract those kinds.